Double trouble
by Scorpina
Summary: The twins have found their father, and yet the locker room seems to be full of surprises. Trouble awaits the twins, question is, who's going to fall into it first?
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble.

Chapter 1- The twins and the ring.

Under the condition of Vince McMahon, Kane's children were allowed to stay, however he wanted them split up. He felt it was an unfair advantage to have three family members of Kane and the Undertaker on one show. Much to Kane's disappointment though, he reluctantly agreed. Colin decided he would go with his Uncle to Smackdown. Kane figured it would be best for Jessica to stay on Raw. The two said their goodbyes as they went their own way, yet Kane promised her they would visit each other at least once a week. He had taken a full month to get to know the kids and learn they are much like him. Colin in particular, yet he doesn't have his anger. Not yet at least.

Jessica reminded him so much of her mother, Katie, the woman he had loved. A burden felt as if it had been lifted off of his shoulder, for a while. Kane nearly believed Hunter's lies that got into his head. But now he knew the truth, and now he had a daughter to care for.

On the first Raw that they had spent together without Colin, Kane took time to train Jessica in the ring. She was stronger than the Divas, even Beth Phoenix! She was able to handler herself and demanded her father he not hold back on her. Kane obliged and found himself landing on his back on more than one occasion. She had his strength, that alone was a given.

Vince McMahon watched from the stands, he made note to Jessica's strength and power. He didn't see a potential diva in her. Kane wouldn't allow it anyway. Instead, he envisioned her as the next Chyna. More importantly, a possible Intercontental champion! She had the looks, the skills and yet possessed the strength to keep up with the big boys. Kane was over a three hundred pound man, and she was able to lift him up with ease.

Vince was soon joined by Triple H who just saw Kane get slammed to the mat once more. "Ooo, that's got to hurt!" he muttered as he sat next to his father in law. Hunter just recently recovered from the twin attack no more than a month ago. For 19-year-old kids, they certainly knew how to work the ring. "So, what do you think about her?" Hunter asked.

Vince finished jotting down his notes. "I say we let the fans decide what to make of her. She has a few matches under her belt I like the general reaction to her. They cheer her. I also need to see what his son is capable of."

Hunter nodded in agreement as he told Vince, Taker had taken the liberty of naming Colin for the ring. "He's calling him Morgan"

A nod came over the chairman, as he liked the name, Ember was going to stick for Jessica as she found herself getting a pin fall on her father. Kane laughed aloud as he got up off the mat, he announced how proud he was of Jessica but also insisted that if she didn't want to be a wrestler, he wasn't going to force her in the business.

However, Jessica was happiest in the ring as she said to Kane later on. "Anywhere else, and I would have been arrested!" Truly, she was his daughter!

Watching below from behind the stage was John Morrison, despite knowing the truth about Jessica, he didn't care. She had captured his mind and perhaps even his heart, yet didn't know how to go about asking her on a date. Not to mention it didn't help matters much that Kane is her father and the Undertaker is her uncle. But John knew he had to walk carefully if he is given a chance.

But John Morrison wasn't the only one eyeing the lovely Jessica. Matt Hardy admired her from afar as well. Since the draft, he was taken to Raw. He found an opportunity knocking. If there's one thing Matt was known for, it's revenge. He still has a score to settle with Kane…


	2. Chapter 2 The Smackdown domain

Chapter 2- The Smackdown domain.

Colin was worked hard. The Undertaker saw his potential and was going to do everything to unleash it. He trained the youth himself in boxing and called favors from friends to teach mixed martial arts to Colin. He took everything in like a sponge and learned quickly. In a matter of months, Colin was escorting his Uncle to the ring and was told to watch and never interfere.

It was one of the harder lessons he had to endure. Many times he would see the opponent of his uncle cheating or try and target him to distract the Undertaker. Yet Colin listened to his uncle and refused to break the rules that had been set before him. Yet those rules were out the window should someone bring a 'friend' to the ring.

A rivalry started between him and Mark Henry. Colin on many occasions had taken out Tony Atlas when he tried to get himself in the fight, one alteration made Colin knock out the hall of famer. It prompted Mark Henry to swiftly react, the worlds strongest man stare down Colin and was ready to come at him. The distraction caused a count out as Colin refused to throw a punch that would cause his Uncle the match. Yet when it was over, all bets were off. No one saw it coming as Colin weaved behind Mark Henry, he kicked back his leg and managed to do a backwards kick with his heel in Mark's jaw.

The World's strongest man was knocked out cold!

The Undertaker stared down at his nephew, he gave but a brief smile to the blow, but it quickly faded. The two retreated to the back. Taker lectured his nephew that what he did was proper. But he must be careful as to who picks a fight with him. "I know you were helping me, I can understand that. But you must be careful around Mark Henry. He will come at you with everything he's got and won't leave until he has taken everything. You're strong, he's stronger"

Colin nodded, as he understood what his uncle was getting at, Teddy Long approached the two men and announced there will be a tag match next week on Smackdown. Them against Henry and Atlas, Taker knew he was running out of time, Colin still had to learn that power isn't everything. But he would need to call in yet another favor.

Since the draft took place. Colin had befriended some of the wrestlers, one being John Cena. Cena didn't care if he was Kane's son. He liked Colin since he was willing to learn and wanted to try new things. When Taker wasn't training him, he and John would hang out. Recently Colin had been going with Cena to the make a wish kids and found the experience enlightening. John would play with the kids and get Colin involved. It was where he revealed a hidden talent as well. No one but Jessica knew that her brother played the guitar, but he saw that the kids were unhappy and not even John could cheer them up. All of them were teenagers too. Colin saw the guitar in the corner and began to play the song 'sleeping sickness' the one he could actually sing to.

Much to the surprise of the teenagers and John, they found the kids responding as the two men sang aloud and even got the teenagers involved. It got the ball rolling on a good day! Colin took John off to the side and begged him not to tell anyone about his hidden talent. Cena vowed the secret was safe with him.

There was a girl that Colin took a shine to, she was sixteen and battling cancer. He got to know her as Vanessa. Her cancer was in remission right now and was hopeful to attend her prom with a new wig she had been waiting for. Sadly, there had been a lack of donors for hair. She pulled out a picture and showed Colin what she looked like with a full head of hair. Hair remarkably similar to his, long, wavy, reddish brown locks. Colin gave her back the picture and stepped outside to speak with a nurse. "How long does Vanessa have until her prom?" he asked of her.

The nurse was confused and explained it was two months away. "We don't know if her hair is going to grow back by then, the doctor is doubtful," she explained.

But there was a smile on the youth's face. "How long does it take to make a wig?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3 The unwanted attention

Chapter 3- The unwanted attention.

Jessica spent the better part of the week training with her father, yet in the time she was alone, she found many of the male wrestlers approach her and start to flirt. "Hey, the name is Edge. Just to let you know, I don't believe a word of it," he said to her.

This all occurred at a water cooler. Jessica was getting a drink when she came across the Rated R superstar. "If I am not mistaken, you're a married man" she announced and was uninterested in him.

But the advances didn't stop from Edge. "My wife and I have a very… liberal relationship. She can bang who she wants and same with me, you know every diva who has been with me has moved on to greatness"

"Uh huh… Edge is it? If there's one thing I would never want to be known as, it's an Edgehead. That would be taken in different ways, second of all. I don't go after men who are already taken. Third, my dad is giving you a look that could kill right now!"

Once she mentioned her dad, did Edge run like a bat out of hell. He didn't bother to turn around to see if Kane really was behind him, however she smiled with victory that her elaborate lie was taken seriously. Matt Hardy then approached. Her back had been turned as he took in the scent of her hair. "Mmm, you smell really good" he purred behind her.

Jessica slowly turned and saw the flirting Hardy Boy. "You know, you're dad and I go back a ways. We have a history, not a pleasant one. But a history" he said to her.

Jessica stared at the odd Hardy Boy and tried to move away from him, yet Matt took hold of her arm. "You need to hear me out," he said.

"No, you need to let go of me!" Jessica snapped back. She was ready to fight off Matt until John Morrison came by, in a swift motion, he moved Matt's arm off of her and had Jessica behind him.

"I have no doubt she will kick your ass here and now Matt, but you got a match with me on Raw in a few days. No offense Jess, I want to make sure he's 100 percent, so there's no excuses for when I beat him!" Morrison announced. His comment brought a smile to her lips, yet Matt wasn't going to back away that easily.

"Find your own skank to score with Morrison!" Matt growled lowly.

However Matt would regret his words, Kane stood right behind him. "What did you say about my daughter?" he hissed into his ear. Matt slowly turned and came eye to eye with the monster, and just like Edge, he ran like hell!

However Morrison now feared for his own safety as he looked between Kane and Jessica, he backed away with his hands in the air. He wasn't going to say anything that would result in him chewing out his own ass. He backed away slowly as Jessica stood next to her father, she was worried though as she looked between her father and the running Hardy Boy.

The two of them went out for dinner that night. She was silent as she ate, Kane may not have been a father for a long time, but he had been round enough of the Divas to know when something was wrong. "Jessica, what's troubling you?" he asked.

She told him about Matt and how he said there was a history between the two of them. She didn't know what it was, but he was quite pissed off about it. "Dad, what happened between you two?" she asked.

Kane put the fork down from his meal and tried to find the right words to explain what occurred between him and Matt. But there was no sugar coating it. "I have done many thing to hurt people, I will be blunt, before you and Colin found me. I was a miserable bastard. And I forced that upon people, making them miserable and sought to make people suffer" he explained. He then went into detail have he tormented a woman named Lita and went after her boyfriend at the time, which was Matt Hardy. They fought over her since he wanted a family. He wanted a child. He got his way when he nearly crushed in Matt's windpipe. "She became pregnant with my child, because I forced her to decide, spend a night with me, or let me crush her boyfriend's neck" he explained.

Jessica said nothing as he continued on that he went as far as fighting for Lita's hand in marriage, he won of course, but married life wasn't what he expected it to be, nor did he realize how Lita turned around and used him in the end. "I had that coming to me, she left me for Edge. The baby was miscarried after I was shoved onto her and hit the ground, Jessica. I am not a good man…"

"Dad… it's ok" announced Jessica. "We all do things we regret, not to mention it seems you paid the price for when she betrayed you. At least you were willing to marry her" she joked.

Kane cracked a smile to her comment, although Lita seemed to have gotten even with him, it didn't make him and Matt square. The thought began to worry him as he realized Matt's twisted intentions. He began to think as Matt as been, what better justice would it be for him to get Jessica. Worst of all, what if he went the distance he did with Lita?

Jessica could see the worry in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking, and she assured her father that it wouldn't happen. "I don't open my legs for everyone dad" she said with a wink. "Not to mention with the way Matt has acted around me, I wouldn't trust him as far as you could thrown him," she said aloud.

Just then her cellphone went off, a text message came from Colin. She looked it over and gave a smile. "Colin seems to be excited about something, he can't wait to see us Wednesday," she announced.

"I wonder what he did to himself. Knowing your uncle, he took him out to get a tattoo!" Kane laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Raw deal

Chapter 4- The Raw deal

Monday night Raw had finally rolled around. Jessica was getting ready for her first match, of all people Jessica was facing up against William Regal. Oddly enough it was a title shot! Vince had watched her progress and got the feeling that she was ready. She had a dark match in ECW against Santino Marella and won. The fan reaction was more than what he expected. She didn't wrestle like a diva. She wrestled like one of the boys. The victory proved that she was ready for the big league and tonight would be her chance.

As Raw started to roll, Kane was speaking with her and gave her advice for tonight. He warned her that Regal fights dirty. But her skills will get her through. They were approached by Vicky Guerrero, she told them tonight was to face the I.C champion. "Should you win tonight, you will face him again next week for the title!" she announced.

Jessica accepted the challenge, but Vicky's attention turned to Kane. "If I see you interfere in this match in any shape or form. She's fired!"

A harsh consequence but Jessica agreed to the terms of the match, she turned to her father and made him promise not to come down to the ring, no matter what. Kane had a hard enough time listening to authority, but he was more than willing to listen to his own daughter. But someone else was listening in as well.

Raw started off with her match, she came out to her own theme yet with her father's pyros. Kane walked her out yet stayed at the top of the ramp. He gave a nod to her as she went down to the music of Finger Eleven, her father's old theme slow chemical. She got in the ring first as William Regal came out with Layla. They glared at Kane as they came to the ring. Soon it was just Regal and Jessica staring one another down. Everyone began to chant for 'Ember' as she and Regal locked up. She held her own as they soon broke the lock. Regal stared at her with a smirk before muttering.

"No wonder you aren't with the women, are you like Santina?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Jessica only gave him a wicked smile. "Wouldn't you like to know," With a hard slap she knocked Regal to the mat before getting on top of him and laid him out with hard rights.

The ref counted to four before she had to get off and wait for Regal to get up. "Come on Regal! You going to let a woman make you her bitch?" she called and taunted the English man. Regal fumed as he shoved the referee out of the way. Jessica snapped her trap as she dodged his blow and kicked him in the back of the head. Regal was getting annoyed and frustrated. Jessica was thinking one step ahead of him, he couldn't get the upper hand. All the while Kane had been mimicking her moves on the ramp and cheering her on ever time she landed a blow.

The match went back and forth, the fans cringed every time Ember hit the mat hard, Kane had to resist the urge going down to the ring himself and slamming Regal through the mat. But it made him proud to see Jessica get back up and deal double the damage she took. The match came to an end when she took hold of Regal's neck and pinned him for the three count. Kane made his way down as Jessica rushed to his arms as happy as can be. The fans were cheering along with Kane since he was happy.

They made their way to the back where Kane was beaming with pride, his chest swelled out as he kept looking at Jessica with a smile. "You did me proud Ember!" he announced since the camera crew was now following them.

Vicky Guerrero however came out of her office. "Yeah, that was well done, but I want you to head to the trainer's office Miss Ember. I want to be sure you didn't have any assistance in that match"

"Assistance?" Ember asked, but soon realized what Vicky was accusing her of. "You think I am someone that will take drugs to get to where I am! Are you out of your head!" she demanded and stood before Vicky. Her father's temper came through her as she threaten to prove that she didn't need any help physically or medically. "I will take your damn little test, just to prove I have nothing to hide!" she stormed off soon after, not before she got the glare down from Kane.

Kane stood over Vicky as she began to curled herself up defensively. "There's nothing that I can do to you, that would equal to the punishment she will put you through if you dare cross her again!" Kane walked down after Jessica to give her moral support.

All in all the angle worked, Jessica waited down the hall for her father and found him still smiling once the camera stopped. "Well done grasshopper," he said in a mocking tone.

She gave a giggle to her father's tone, the two went their separate ways to shower up and watch the rest of Raw in the back. The two sat alone in the locker room, yet were soon joined by John Morrison in the Miz. Miz kept staring at John as if he was crazy. Morrison cleared his throat to make his presence known. Kane got up and turned to face down the two men. "What?" he demanded.

"We were wondering if we can watch the rest of Raw with you?" John said meekly. "Can we get you or your daughter anything to drink?"

Kane knew their game, yet found it very amusing to be sucked up to. "Water for me." He said. Jessica called out for a coffee.

The two superstars left as Morrison gave a smile. Miz still thought he was nuts. "Why the hell are we doing this again?" he questioned aloud. "We had a good thing going for the Bella twins!"

"No we didn't. The twins were going to walk off with the winner of the tag titles. I want someone legit! Someone like Jessica, she takes crap from no one and sees a person for who they are. Not what they are"

"John, we're shallow. We're supposed to be shallow, that's our job!"

"I can act shallow, but it doesn't mean that I really am" he snapped back.

John went and got the coldest water he could find for Kane. He got fresh coffee for Jessica and brought a handful of each flavoring. He forgot to ask how she took her coffee. When he returned Kane had set up two extra chairs for Miz and Morrison, he seemed reluctant to do so but apparently Jessica must have convinced him. He gave them the offering of water to the Big Red Monster and a hot cup of coffee to Jessica. She smiled. John swore a blush came over her face!


	5. Chapter 5 The new Colin

Chapter 5- The new Colin

Earlier in the week in the Smackdown locker room…

John Cena arrived back at the arena hours ago, yet he didn't see Colin. After questioning Cena about his nephew's whereabouts, John was silent and explained he likes to go off and do his own thing. Taker looked up and down the hall for his nephew, he kept calling aloud to him, yet no one would answer. "Deadman, ever heard of a cellphone!" called out Brian Kendrick.

"Shut up" Taker growled lowly.

Just then Taker saw the most unusual figure in the distance. "Kane? What the hell are you doing here man? We're not supposed to meet up until next week!"

However the Undertaker himself was taken back as the man turned to face him, it wasn't Kane. But his son! "What the hell happened to your hair? You're as bald as your father!"

Colin nodded to him. His hands ran over his smooth scalp as a proud smile came over him. "You'll see on Smackdown," he explained. "In the mean time, I am going to grow a goatee. So you can at least tell us apart. I had so many guys call me my dad today" he said with a childish grin on his face.

Taker however only rolled his eyes at his nephew and figured it was time he learn that there's more to taking down an opponent than with power and size. They met in the empty arena where Taker wore his wrestling gear. He lectured Colin that despite his size working for him, it can also work against him too. "We're not as flexible or cunning as some of the smaller guys," he explained.

Colin however protested. "I am just as flexible! Watch!" Colin went to one of the turnbuckles and did a full headstand on it. He then demonstrated how well his balance was as he walked across the top rope using only his hands. He did the splits on the top rope before flipping forward and landing on his feet. The stunned Deadman was utterly speechless. "I forgot to mention that to keep us out of trouble, grandpa enlisted us into sports… gymnastic of all things" he explained.

"And you went too?"

"It was my punishment" Colin explained. He didn't like gymnastics for the first year, yet grew to like it in the second and third. It improved his upper body strength as he found himself able to weave and dodge punches when a fight broke out at school. But he still enjoyed brawling the old fashion way. Taker smiled to his young nephew and asked him to use some of those skills in the ring, but in limitations. "They don't know that you can move quick and strike fast. Only let then know so much at once, that way when you get a title shot. No one will suspect a thing!" he whispered.

The evil smile of his father spread over his face. Colin did like the way his uncle spoke. They called it a night. Taker was invited out with the boys for a drink. Colin remained in the hotel when his uncle went out, after all, he was only 19. He wasn't legal to drink in the states. Instead, he kept himself busy by chatting with Jessica on the laptop Vince gave the both of them. He hoped his sister was doing well, but worried for her safety when their father wasn't around.


	6. Chapter 6 The meet up

Chapter 6- The meet up

Colin won his first match with the Undertaker against Atlas and Henry. What stunned the crowd was how well Colin used his speed and size to his advantage. He was able to move about like a cruiserweight as well as catch Mark Henry off guard with powerful blows. The Deadman finished off the match when he made Atlas tap out to Hell's gate. But during the taping, Colin kept looking over to a girl sitting in the front row. She was introduced as one of the many make a wish kids, yet had a full set of reddish brown hair. When the kids were backstage, Colin approached her and brought her to meet the Undertaker. Taker shook her hand and welcomed her in the WWE, it was then Colin gave a grin to his Uncle. "Don't you think my hair looks better on her?" he asked.

Taker was awestruck as he stared between the teenage girl and his nephew, which was the reason why he shaved his head. The girl named Vanessa kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for his generosity. "Well people kept telling me I looked like my dad when he had hair, now I look like him without it! Besides, it's just hair, mine will grow back in no time" he said to her.

Colin was even asked for an autograph for the first time, in which he was more then happy to sign. Taker took him off to the side and expressed how proud he was of him. "You defined yourself as a man who isn't preoccupied with looks. Some take that to a whole different extreme where they think their face and what they wear is everything. Well done kid"

Colin smiled to his Uncle as he began to wonder how his dad was going to react to him bald. A grand invitation was then extended to both the Undertaker and his nephew, the boys were going out for drinks and they wanted Kane's son to join them. Colin nearly refused the invitation yet Hunter convinced him to go. "Who said you had to drink to have a good time? I don't drink," he explained.

It convinced him to go with the guys just to get out and get to know them. Which was another thing the Deadman wanted him to learn. If he alienates himself from the locker room, the locker room will disown him. Colin hadn't had the courage to tell his Uncle it's already happened.

He came into the dressing room early that morning and found many of the wrestlers weren't speaking to him or even acknowledging his presence. John Cena was the only one that did and called him over to use the locker beside him. Just as Colin went to use it, did someone else come over and snag it from him. Cena tried to defend his fried, but Colin insisted he was ok with it. "If I have to prove myself, then so be it I will" he said aloud.

"Look kid," called out JBL. He still hung about in the locker room despite his retirement. "Just because your daddy is the big red monster and your Uncle is the Deadman, don't mean you got a free pass!"

"I never said I did." Colin growled through his teeth. He decided to change in the shower and find a locker when the guys were gone. But Cena wouldn't have any of it and allowed Colin to use his.

The sensation still bothered him in the back of his mind. It didn't strike him until now as he was shooting pool with his Uncle. Apparently he was hitting the balls a little rougher than intended, he sent the cue ball flying off the table. Taker turned to him and questioned what was wrong. Colin kept silent, half the locker room was at the bar and their dirty looks made him feel worst. Should he tell his uncle, he knew all respect or what little there was that he had of it, would be gone. "Nothing I can't handle Unc. You shoot"

However Colin wasn't fooling the Deadman, looking about he silently picked up the looks some of the guys were giving him, some fresh from the wrestling farms who just got the call up to the locker room were eyeing him as if he were a threat. Many believe he was, he didn't go through the training that they did, he just showed up and was given a contract when he was to have been a stagehand.

But it wasn't just the new wrestlers who thought of this. Some of the veterans as well took exception to Colin shooting through the ranks. Just because of who his father is and his Uncle happened to be a locker room leader. Chavo was quite open to speak about it, as was Edge once he returned from making an appearance at Raw just a few nights ago. "I'll bet he think he's the shit. That's the whole reason why he shaved his head, so he could milk his dad's image!" muttered Chavo.

"Actually, he donated his hair" came a voice, they turned and saw Kelly Kelly who was admiring him from a distance. "He donated his hair to a teenage girl so she could go to her prom with a full head of hair."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway!" demanded Edge.

Kelly was called over to Smackdown for a divas battle royal, but she hasn't left yet. She wanted to get to know Colin. He didn't say much throughout the night and often joined Triple H for a drink of Sprite, but he was still worried about what the locker room was thinking about him. Hunter knew the word when it came to the others, and he felt Colin's frustration.

He took him outside to give him a pep talk. "Don't let those guys get to you. It's nothing, really all they are worried about are their own asses! I get that shit a lot since I married the boss' daughter"

"Yeah, I know, but how do I get them to respect me?" he asked. "I am not going to leech off of my uncle's influence, they can't respect me because he tells them to, and that's not how I work. Nor is it the way I want to be known as. Hunter, what am I going to do?"

Triple H knew how he was going to get respect, but he had been sworn to secrecy for the time being, something had come up with CM Punk, an injury that will put him out of action until the next Wrestlemania, which means his briefcase needs a new owner. "Trust me when I say, you time is coming. And respect will follow"

Colin only nodded to Hunter as they went back inside the bar. Not knowing Edge had his ear to the door, and listened to every word.


	7. Chapter 7 family time

Chapter 7- Family time

"Oh… My… God!" exclaimed Jessica the moment she saw her brother. Kane was just as stunned as he saw his son was now as bald as he was. However Taker insisted to both of them that it was Colin's choice and he donated his hair to a young teenage girl so she would have a full head of hair for the prom.

"Really, It's just hair!" he announced aloud.

Kane nodded and smiled to his son, he put him in a playful headlock before letting go. "Ok, we got the day, what do you two want to do?" he asked. They met in Toronto since they were going to do a Supershow next weeks in at the Air Canada Centre. Colin smiled as he said he wanted to go to an amusement part.

Kane was rather surprised as Jessica agreed, she wanted to go to one too. "Come on dad, it's a family thing we can do. We heard of Canada's wonderland!" Jessica said with a grin and a bat of her eyes.

Kane turned to the Undertaker for help, yet found his brother was of no help. He made up a convenient lie that he had to go meet Vince on an upcoming storyline.

Outnumbered, Kane reluctantly agreed to take his kids to the amusement park.

The got there just as the gates opened, shockingly enough Kane and his family were able to bypass the line as one of the ticket cashiers recognized him and got him through before getting mobbed by fans. Jessica took hold of her father's arm and dragged him towards the roller coasters. One that Kane wasn't particularly fond of. The rides and him never seem to mix well, he recalled the last time Rob Van Dam tricked him into going on one of them. He was sick for a week. "You go on, and I'll watch" he insisted to the kids. They waited in the line as Kane watched from afar. He didn't know he wasn't the only WWE superstar at the park today…

Not far…

"Is that Jessica?"

"Yeah, and is that Kane going with her on the ride?"

John Morrison and the Miz decided to take a day of merriment with Edge, Christian and Jeff Hardy. Once Morrison locked eyes on Jessica waiting in line he found himself draw to the line as well and waited patiently behind her. Edge and Christian followed, as did Jeff and Miz. "We've been on this one already! I thought you wanted to do the bungiee drop!" protested Jeff.

The twins turned and saw their co-workers behind them and smiled to their little argument. "What's stopping you from going alone Jeff?" Colin asked.

"Well you need three people" he explained. "And have a certain weight limit, actually, if Kane's not doing anything…"

"Getting dad up there is like getting our uncle to break-dance, never going to happen" chimed in Jessica.

"I want to try the bungie drop!" Colin announced. He looked about and saw Morrison close by. "I'm trusting you to watch my sister. Jeff, you want to go. I'll go with you. I'm sure one of me makes up for two people"

Jeff gave Colin a high five as the two walked out of the line. John inched closer to Jessica side and smiled warmly to her. "Hey" he said meekly.

"Hey yourself, where's your slammy?" she asked.

John laughed aloud and explained he doesn't take it with him everywhere, in which he does. It was currently locked in the rent a locker down by the pool area. Closer and closer they inched towards the front of the line, the world's largest roller coaster was at their finger tips. It was called the Behemoth for a reason!

Just then it was their turn, Jessica got in first with Morrison. Miz and Christian sat behind them as Edge went solo. As the ride started, Jessica felt her heart was beating in her throat, the ride began as it slowly inched it's way up to the top of the first hill. It paused as it looked over the whole park, she could even see Colin and Jeff on their ride from where she sat! "Oh God!" she screamed as the ride plunged down! She reached over and clenched onto John's hand as she screamed to the ride. However, John loved every moment of it!

Up and down, left to right the ride swayed as Jessica screamed louder and louder to every twist and turn. Yet John told her to just sit back and enjoy it, he even got her to get her hands in the air and scream as they went down one of the steeper turns. When the ride stopped, Edge was screaming aloud and cheering to go again. Christian too.

Jessica wanted to get off.

The moment she got off the ride, Jessica rushed to the closest garbage can. She couldn't find one since she was so light headed. "Jessica, you ok?" John asked. He noticed how ill she looked, and tried to find a garbage can, but… it was too late. Jessica was sick and it was right on his boots.

Kane quickly rushed to his daughter and saw how ill she was, he turned to Morrison who played it cool and got a tissue for her to clean her face. "I don't think I am meant to ride roller costars." She said weakly.

"It's ok Jess, you get it from your old man huh?" laughed Morrison. However he was quickly silenced by the glare Kane gave him.

Jeff and Colin who were like the old fashion Hardy boys soon joined them. Colin and Jeff were screaming at one another as to how awesome the ride was and how they could go back and do it again. Colin seemed to have found another friend.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go clean up" John announced.

Colin then noticed the vomit on the ground. "Ew, look at what the cat coughed up!" he said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8 The pool party

Chapter 8- The pool party.

John got himself cleaned up nicely. He managed to get the barf off his shoes and clean himself up. He was meeting up with the other at the water park, shockingly enough. Kane was joining them. They all brought their swimsuits. Kane just wanted to relax as the kids went off to the slides and other various activities. It was an odd day. Despite people noticing them, they were pretty much left alone. Jessica was being whistled at as the catcalls began to be aimed in her direction. She was uncomfortable with it until John Morrison came from behind her. His arms came around her waist and those who gave the catcalls soon backed. "Pretend you're with me, and they will leave you alone" he whispered.

She followed his advice and pretended to be with him, much to her surprise, the calls stopped. But she couldn't say the same about Colin. The girls were all over him and admiring his physic. Jessica giggled as he gave them a smile and slathered on his sunscreen. "It's a good thing you had sun tanning lotion with you, Colin burns badly. Doesn't tan at all," she said.

"I figured as much, I gave a bottle to your dad earlier, I figured neither one were good tanners. Hey wanna race down the lazy river?" he asked.

Jessica was wondering what he meant by his suggestion. John Morrison pointed down to the river. Miz was racing Christian, as they would grab the pool tubes they are sitting in and trying to push the person behind them. The rules are you can't paddle, you can only push off the walls and try and push the person behind you.

"Let's see how this one goes first" she said with a grin.

She and John watched Christian and Miz battle it out. Christian was ahead when Miz began to swim for it. Jessica called him on it and tried to get Christian to realize Miz was gaining ground. Yet Christian made it to the end just as Miz grabbed hold onto the tube. The race was over and Christian was declared the 'king of the river'

"You know, it looks like fun." Jessica headed down to wait in the line. John joined her as did Christian and Miz to go for round two…

Back on the beach side.

Kane watched from afar as he saw the kids having fun. Jeff and Colin were acting as if they were long lost brothers, while Jessica and the boys were having fun on the 'lazy river'. Kane was given the most unusual company as Edge sat beside him, he was rather silent at first until he finally blurred out. "Has Colin talking to you?" he whispered lowly.

Lowering the sunglasses from his face, Kane stared at the Rated R superstar. "What are you getting at Edge?" Kane demanded of him. "Normally you don't talk to me unless you plan on manipulating me for your own gain!" he growled lowly to him.

The two men paused as Jeff and Colin gave out a Hardy cheer and raced down the riptide racers. They had a group of fans cheering them on and counting them down as they rushed down the waterside. Colin won the first round, but there were many more contests to go. "I heard him talk to Triple H one night outside of the bar. The guys aren't respecting him very much, he doesn't want to mention it to the Deadman since they would think he needs his help to get respect from the guys" Edge explained.

Kane was rather stunned to the development. "He hasn't said a word to me"

"he doesn't want to. He wants to earn the respect, not have it ordered. You know how Taker will be, he will enforce it on the guys" Edge paused as he stared back at the gang. "I know what it's like to be a new kid, but with the way the guys are treating him…" he paused. "He doesn't deserve that"

"And what would you give a damn about my son?" Kane asked, it was a question that needed an answer to. Edge didn't answer him, but he did feel sorry for Colin.

Before Kane could get a proper answer did Colin and Jeff return. They pulled Kane off of his spot and pulled him to the water. "Come on dad! Just once!" begged Colin.

"Yeah… DAD" joked Jeff.

"Watch it Hardy Boy…" growled Kane.

Kane had little choice as to what would happen today, his kids made the calls and made sure their dad was part of their fun.


	9. Chapter 9 The Push

Chapter 9- The push

Vince had called a meeting in the locker room before Raw, what was shocking to Kane was the fact that Colin was there. Normally he's suppose to be on Smackdown since he has his first single's match on the brand tomorrow night. Vince had taken Colin off to the side and spoke with him alone in the office. It almost felt like he was in trouble and seeing the principal back in high school.

"Hunter told me what's been going on," Mr. McMahon explained. "What's shocking to me, is that you are sitting back and taking it"

"Sir, I want people to respect me for me, not for the sake of my father and uncle" he explained defiantly.

"You sister has more respect in the locker room, those divas don't push her around, she lets them know when she's pissed off. I've seen her lay out some of the guys when they get a little too close for comfort. Colin, you're Kane's son of the love of God! Do what your father would!" he explained with an evil grin.

"So you want me to set people on fire?"

"Not to that extent, just scare the crap out of them" Vince paused as he moved over to his desk. "Hunter told you that CM Punk was hurt, and would be out until next Wrestlemania correct?" he asked.

Colin nodded. "His contract for a title shot, has to go somewhere" The smile grew on Vince as CM Punk came out from the shadows with a limp. Punk gave a smile to Colin and put the briefcase onto the table.

"You dad came pretty close this year to getting it, but I think they will have to respect you when you carry this around!"

Colin was rendered speechless as he stared at the casing, but there was a catch. He would have to earn it. "We're having a money in the bank match tonight on Raw, you're going to be part of it!"

Colin was astonished to the honor, but wondered how his dad would react to it?

On his way out of the office, Colin came across Edge who waited outside of the door. There was a grin on his face as he approached the young wrestler, all he said was. "Wait for the perfect time to strike, that's how you get what you seek" and walked off.

Colin went in search of his father and sister to tell them about his match, he needed advice from his dad since he had been in two of them before.

Later

When Kane heard the news about his son's big match, found Colin and brought him to the back of the arena with a ladder set up. Kane went over how dangerous it was and how it will be used as a weapon against him tonight. "I hope you have my tolerance for pain, this is going to hurt like a bitch!" Kane announced to his son.

Colin kept staring over the ladder and wondered how it would be used tonight in his favor and against him. Before Raw started, Colin got a peek as to who else was in the match. It was an all star brand event, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Mark Henry, Kingston, Sheldon Benjamin, Chris Jericho, and then himself. Colin wasn't certain if he had the chance, but knew if he was to get any respect, tonight would be the night to do it.

He found a dark corner of the locker room where he mentally prepared himself for the night ahead. He will have to pull some tricks out of his sleeve.

Raw that night.

The seven superstars were waiting in the ring for the eighth contestant. Disturbed's Criminal blared through the speakers. A wall of fire erupted from the top of the ramp as Colin emerged through the wall of fire. "I'm Morgan! Morgan's the eighth contestant!" screamed Michael Cole.

Colin got into the ring where he was stared down my the seven other men, yet there was a smile on Jeff's face, a possible alliance could be made tonight between the two of them. When all of them stood in the ring, ready to brawl. That was until Kane and Jessica stood at the top of the ramp, the two gave a nod to one another as they rushed down to the ring, they chased off Tony Atlas before Jessica turned and gave a wink to her brother, his father's smile came over his face as the match started. It didn't go as planned, the brief distraction sent him over to the top rope by Matt Hardy.

It was a rough start to a rough match.

Colin managed to get himself back up, and seek some revenge off of Matt Hardy for the sudden knock off the ring. He took hold of Matt's leg and pulled him out from under the bottom rope. Matt landed with a sickening splat to the ground. the two men began to brawl as Jeff hardy went to the tope rope. He leaped from the top and landed on the two men, yet the crowd gasped as Colin caught the younger Hardy Boy and gave way to a fall away slam. Jeff was out as Matt caught the corner of his brother's boot knocking him out. Colin slid back into the ring where it was just him and Mark Henry. He knew Henry had a score to settle with him and that time was now. The two went blow for blow with Mark Henry until he pulled a trick out of his sleeve. There were two ladders fully set up beside them. Henry threw himself into the ropes and charged full steam ahead at Colin.

Colin had his hands up on the ladder's steps, he managed to pull himself off the ground and set a Gymnastic stance as Henry missed and went through the ropes!

In the back.

"What the hell is that!" Kane demanded of Jessica. "I can't even do that!"

Jessica told her father of the years they endured of gymnastics that their grandfather enlisted them to do. Neither one liked it at first, yet the more time passed the more they realized how much stronger it was making them. "Colin was a master on the rings and the unlevel bars," she explained.

As Colin eased himself down onto the ground he came face to face with Chris Jericho, who mouthed off to him and explained that the briefcase up on the rope was his. Kane saw his own sadistic smile come through his son, as he gave Jericho the 'bring it on' wave.

The match was full of high-risk moves and suicide dives from the smaller guys, yet Colin managed to keep up with them. He pulled a few of his own, yet as the smoke cleared it was down to two. Colin and Jericho.

Both men climbed the same ladder as they swapped blows for the case, Chris was inches away as Colin too was but a few inches. Yet an idea struck, Colin reached beyond the case. His hand coiled in the wire that held the prize. A smile came over him as he waved goodbye to Jericho. With a swift kick the ladder tilted. Colin hung in mid air as he unhooked the case and dropped to the ground. He now had the chance to redeem the contract for a WWE title shot!


	10. Chapter 10 the celebration END

Chapter 10- The celebration

The first thing Kane did the moment Colin got back stage was pluck him off the ground and spin his son around as if he had won the lottery. Colin was a force to be reckoned with now! He possessed the contract, he is now a threat to any WWE heavyweight champion!

He was greeted by an unexpected surprise when Kelly Kelly came to congratulate him and asked to speak with Colin alone. He went willingly as Kane rolled his eyes. Jessica however smiled and told her dad it was ok. She knew what was going down.

Elsewhere.

Kelly got Colin alone. She blushed to him and explained she had been admiring him from afar. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for coffee sometime?" she asked.

He smiled to her and accepted. "I would be delighted. I thought a lovely young woman such as yourself would have been spoken for!" he said with a smile. But he soon noticed the sad look across the young Diva's face. "What's wrong?"

"I… was in a relationship. He passed away," she explained sadly.

Colin felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispered. "If you like, how about we go after Raw for some coffee, a snack even. For some reason I always get hungry after events"

Kelly smiled as she gave a small kiss on his cheek. "You're adorable," she said with a grin.

"At least one person thought so"

They parted ways as Kane came from the shadows, Colin turned to him with a smile. "I don't know what's better pops, a guaranteed title shot. Or going on my first date?"

"Just watch yourself around the divas, I've been burned by many of them. Some like to cling on to you for power and manipulation."

"Didn't you hit on Kelly once before dad? Unc showed me the videos" Colin asked.

"Let's not ruin the moment now, go take her out for damn coffee and don't mention me in the conversation!" Kane walked away shortly after, he was worried for his son that he would be used just like he was. But he has a good head on his shoulders. He will know when he's being used.

Kane went back to Jessica who was talking to John Morrison, he hung back a bit to listen in. "I was wondering if perhaps you would want to go out, but just the two of us? I want to leave that up to you, if you're cool with it!"

Kane watched his daughter blushed to John's question, now she is being asked out! She said she will consider it, but the offer was very tempting to her. Kane came out from the shadows. Morrison took one look and tried to make a run for it. "HEY!" Kane shouted.

Morrison froze as he slowly turned back around to face Kane. Jessica looked at him horrified until he spoke. "It's rude to leave a lady before she as given her answer"

Jessica was stunned as Kane gave a brief nod. She turned back to John and announced she would be delighted to go out with him. She left to get changed as Kane's attention turned to Morrison. "Remember this Morrison. You watch out for her, if ANYTHING happens to my daughter, it will be on your head! Understood?" he demanded.

John gulped his pride and nodded to Kane. Jessica returned a few minutes later, she walked off arm and arm with John Morrison as Kane watched on. He didn't realize the Undertaker was behind him. "You are serious about letting her go with him?!" he demanded of her.

Kane turned to face his brother. "I maybe their father, but they aren't children. No matter how much I wished for them to be, they have grown up without me. Besides, if they have a chance at happiness and finding someone, I am not going to stop them. Last thing I need is Colin becoming me and Jessica being alone"

"That's very mature of you Kane!" Taker announced.

"Yeah, just because I'm hopeless. Doesn't mean my kids are"

Kane and Taker walked away from the back of the arena, the kids went out on their dates, but Jessica and John Morrison were unaware of the third wheel about to be added to theirs…

To Be Continued.


End file.
